Soothing Your Heart
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Moemura insists to Sayaka that her heart can't take the advances Sayaka keeps putting out while Sayaka insists that she can heal it.


"Miki-san..." the soft voice of a young, pale girl rang out.

"Shh, Homura, if you don't keep quiet, we are going to get caught." the other girl said, in a soft yet more harsh voice. She wasn't really thinking all too much about being caught, but more so that hearing Homura's voice embarrassed her. She was supposed the stronger one, and turning red over Homura's sweet voice saying her name was just not very leader like.

"But, Miki-san... This is too much..." the girl identified as Homura said, her face a pretty bright shade of red. She had her hands pressed to her chest as she looked to the side, where the other girl was kissing at her neck and ear. .

"Please call me Sayaka. Miki-san is a little formal, don't you think?" the other girl, Sayaka, said. She took Homura's ear lobe into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Mmm, Miki-san..." Homura murmured, looking up. She could feel the heaviness of her heart, but the feeling of Sayaka's tongue dancing around the flesh of her ear was too much for her to deny.

"Sayaka." Sayaka said, moving down from Homura's ear to her neck. She sucked on the sensitive flesh, giving her small kisses as she searched for a good spot to nibble at.

Homura tilted, leaning against the mat that was positioned at the small of her back. She had closed her eyes during some point and had her face turned away from where Sayaka was.

After a minute or two, Sayaka moved over and turned Homura's head so they were facing each other again. She leaned in and kissed Homura right on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Homura's thin, weak frame. She pulled away for a second to state, "You feel so frail..." she calmly went back in for her kiss. This time, she laid her palm directly on Homura's chest, in between her small breasts. Her hand let off a soft warm glow.

Homura felt this and let out a gasp, "M-M-Miki-San!" she didn't know how to express her confusion and gratitude.

"It'll only be temporary. But... It'll give us a bit of time." Sayaka kissed Homura again, before tugging at the hem of her school uniform blouse.

Homura quietly nodded to Sayaka that it was okay. They had not done anything other then hugging and kissing, because Homura would start mentioning chest pains and shortness of breath. But this time... This time Sayaka had patched up her heart long enough that they might be able to at least touch each other's breasts before her heart hurts again.

Sayaka tugged on the vest like clothing that made part of the top half of their uniform. She pulled it up and broke away from Homura's lips just long enough to pull that vest over her head.

"M-Miki-San...!" Homura was becoming red-faced again, from just the thought of another girl touching her breasts. They had been sneaking around and doing these kinds of things for weeks, but never had it exceeded kissing... But her heart was temporarily healed and she really needed to utilise it while it was healthy enough to handle this kind of encounter. She pinched at the mat behind her, trying to ignore that they were hiding away in the school gym's storage closet.

Sayaka kissed her deeper, licking her lips. Homura slowly opened her mouth and Sayaka dove right in, with no regrets. She hoped that Homura would understand her lack of experience beyond kissing lips to lips, without violating the other's insides. As she continued kissing Homura, Sayaka's hands danced up her sides and began messing with the top button of the plain white blouse.

Homura's face was more red then a tomato. She stuttered gibberish for a moment before just looking away.

"If you aren't ready, I'll stop." Sayaka stated, beginning to pull away.

Before Sayaka even got a few inches away from Homura's blouse, she felt a hand on hers. "I-I want i-it.." she said, griping Sayaka's wrist.

Sayaka nodded in understanding. She was almost surprised by Homura's initiative, but she took her chance and started unbuttoning Homura's blouse. Once she finished unbuttoning it, the clothe fell to each side of Homura and she got to see Homura's torso in full. It seemed that because of how small her breasts were, she didn't require a bra.

Homura's face was bright red as she noticed how intently Sayaka was staring. She reached and tugged on Sayaka's top, getting her attention. Before Sayaka said anything, Homura stammered, "I w-want to s-s-see you too." Besides her stuttering, she sounded quite firm.

Sayaka nodded at her and took her vest and blouse off in swift movement. She reached behind her to take off the blue bra she was wearing; she put the bra on the mat behind Homura. She looked away and looked a little embarrassed herself. Her breasts were bigger then Homura's, and hung a little bit more obviously.

Somewhere along the way, Homura had gained her confidence. She pulled Sayaka close and kissed her, before running her hands over Sayaka's average sized chest.

Sayaka let out a sharp gasp. Feeling Homura's soft hands run over the sensitive flesh was more then she could have ever even fathomed. She kissed back a little rougher, and touched Homura's sides before touching her small breasts. Naturally, Sayaka's touch was a little more rough.

Homura kissed Sayaka deeper, using her tongue. She was using this to cover up the small moans that she couldn't help to let out. Her small breasts were one of the most sensitive parts of her body and she felt her temperature raise just from Sayaka's touch.

Sayaka pulled away from the passionate kiss they shared, and moved down to her collarbone. She continued touching Homura's chest as she sucked and nibbled at bits of her flesh. After a moment, she got to the deep scar that embedded it's self right in between her breasts.

Homura looked away, almost saddened by the thought. That scar was there for the rest of her life and it wasn't pretty. She imagined it was quite a turn off, really.

Sayaka, after a moment of tracing the scar with her eyes, kissed down the scar. She gave it butterfly kisses, starting at the top all the way to the end.

"Y-y-you don't t-t-think it's g-gross?" Homura stuttered as she watched Sayaka kiss the scarred flesh.

Sayaka pulled away and looked at Homura, "It's a part of you, and I believe every part is stunning." she said, kissing the scar again.

Homura's face turned bright red. She had no idea what to say to that. It made her feel good about her weak body for once.

Sayaka kissed at the scar one more time before moving to Homura's right breast. She kissed around the small, swollen nipple before blowing directly on it.

Homura felt shivers travel straight down her spine to right in between her legs. She felt embarrassed over the fact that just that small gesture had gotten her wet down there.

Sayaka grinned up at Homura's scarlet face before taking the hard nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it like a thirsty child, trying her best to give Homura not even a second to think in between waves of pleasure. After making sure Homura was still okay after her temporary fix, she slinked her right hand up to cup Homura's left breast. She massaged it as a whole for a moment before flicking her finger across the nipple.

Homura couldn't fight her voice any longer after Sayaka started flicking at her left breast. "Ahh-! Uunn, M-Miki-San...!" she stammered out, her voice still unsteady.

Sayaka didn't pull away and continued to stimulate at Homura's small breasts.

"M-M-Miki-San... I think... I think I'm c-c-c-coming! Haahhn-!" Homura made a deep throated sound that didn't fit her normally speaking voice. She attempted to silence it by biting her finger but it really had done nothing but make that moan that much sexier.

Sayaka pulled away from Homura's chest and eyed her for a moment. "How was it?" the bluenette asked, sounding a little unsure of herself. As far as Sayaka could remember, she had never came from just nipple play during her masturbation sessions, but she assumed that actually sex what much more fulfilling.

Homura was still gasping for breath. She put up her finger, signifying that she needed a moment.

For a second, Sayaka regretted letting Homura come. With her heart in that condition, she could have a heart attack at any moment and Sayaka's quick fix might not have been enough to protect from that.

Homura gasped for a moment or two longer before nodding, "I-it was the greatest experience ever..!" she said, still sounding a little breathless.

Sayaka smiled, "I'm glad!" she cleared her throat after realising what a weird response that was. She looked down at her phone, what was in her skirt pocket. "Ahh..! We both have class we need to get to."

Homura jumped a little before nodding. She gathered her clothes and put them on in the appropriate order. she straightened the bow and tucked in the white blouse.

Sayaka was doing the same, trying not to look like she had just serviced a girl in the school gym closet.

Homura wrinkled her nose a little and looked a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, out of curiosity.

"M-m-my... P-p-p-pan-panties..." she had a lot of difficulty announcing this to Sayaka.

Sayaka let out a small gasp and frowned, "Oh, they must be soiled..."

Homura nodded slowly, trying to think of solutions. She could go the rest of the day with out panties, but what if a breeze brushed by her skirt? She could leave them on, but what if it stains her skirt? She had no idea what to do.

"You could tell the school you aren't feeling well." Sayaka suggested, almost like she had been thinking the same thing as Homura.

Homura nodded slowly. "Okay... I-I guess I-I'll see you t-tomorrow." she stated as she went to the closet door.

"Alright, see you then." Sayaka said, waving her off. She planned to stay in the closet for a little bit longer do they wouldn't show up late at the same time. They weren't supposed to be doing these things.

Sayaka smiled and thought of the cute faces that Homura had made while they were doing what they did. She decided that she would heal Homura's heart again next time.


End file.
